Silent Songs
by KylaBosch
Summary: Prussia was her worst enemy, just as Hungary was his best friend. A collection of one-shot drabbles exploring the fiery relationship of two ageless nations throughout the years of their reign and beyond. *Prussia/Hungary*  *Hungary/Austria mentioned*
1. Strange and Beautiful

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>'Strange and Beautiful' - Aqualung<strong>

It was the first time Prussia had seen Hungary since she had unwittingly revealed her secret to him. In her absence it had been easy at first, to forget that she was not a _he._ Life went on as it had before and Prussia could not have been happier for it. That was until Hungary returned to visit his house.

Talking to his fellow soldiers, the boy-girl laughed and playfully sparred with them as if nothing had ever changed. In the past, Prussia never cared whenever she socialized with his warriors, it never mattered. Now all he felt was strange emotions.

Did she really prefer spending time with them? What did they have that was so much more interesting, or (dare he admit it), more awesome than him? He was Prussia, superior in every way! Yet Hungary had chosen to spend her free time with his troops, as opposed to him.

The realization hurt more than Prussia cared to admit.


	2. Don't get me Wrong

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't get me wrong - Pretenders<br>**

Hungary decided that Teutonic Knight was the most annoying, arrogant turd she had ever met. With friends like him, who needed enemies?

Just when she was certain they could get along, perhaps even work together, Teutonic Knight cheated by beating her up when she had her back turned. Fed up with the young nation the former Mygar stormed off back to her home feeling bitter and sore. Not only had her body betrayed her (stupid chest muscles!) but now her best friend had as well. Frowning, she fought back the unshed tears that came to her eyes, as boys don't cry. Rather, only the weak ones do, and she was not a weak boy, nor was she a cheat like Teutonic Knight.

Suddenly, an orange flower popped up in front of her face causing Hungary to step back in shock. Instinctively she went for her sword, fortunately she stopped just in time.

'What are doing? I'm trying to give you a peace offering!' gasped Teutonic Knight as he staggered back in shock.

Stunned, Hungary stared at the flower in disbelief. It was perfectly beautiful, and it was meant just for her. Suspicious, yet curious, she gingerly accepted the plant. Her grip remained tight on her blade. When their fingers touched something within her stomach fluttered. Hungary immediately wrote it off, as it was almost time for lunch, and she was starved.

As soon as the flower was in her hand Prussia ran off without ever looking back. Turning away, Hungary continued her journey home, without a second's pause.


	3. Go Places

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Go Places - The New Pornographers<strong>

Prussia walked away from Hungary dressed in nothing but his undergarments, and a gilbird perched on his shoulder. In silence she watched his lanky form disappeared into the horizon, as confusion and subtle facts she had long forgotten haunted her.

His cloak smelled of battle, death and victory; more importantly it carried the scent of promise. Wrapping the garment tightly around her form, Hungary turned to make her way back home.

Their paths would cross again, and the battle would begin again as it always did. Only this time, everything would be different. This time, there could be no denying the truth; for the first time she was not afraid of it.


	4. Fire Dance

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Dance - Edvin Marton<strong>

Prussia was not surprised to learn that Hungary enjoyed playing the viola. While he preferred the flute, the violin held an appeal of its own. So began their _contest_; a musical challenge of wit and skill.

Hungary's fingers danced across the strings, as her bow caressed them in perfect time, producing notes, that were as haunting, as they were inviting. Prussia gave up the challenge to best his friend only after she had finished her song. He claimed the stringed instrument had no fighting chance against his amazing flute. Truthfully, he was awed by her skill, and the music she played.

The aged song was never forgotten. Neither was the memory of her calloused, yet graceful fingers, as she played it.


	5. The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Weight of Us - Sanders Bohlke<strong>

It was dusk when Hungary found Prussia seated alone on a snowy park bench. His eyes were distant, filled with unshed tears. In his pale hands clutched a small painted portrait of the only human he had ever respected and loved, both as a father, and as a friend.

The Soviet Union's rule had taken its toll on the both of them. Nonetheless, Hungary had never seen her old friend so close to the breaking point as she did in that moment.

'You are not alone, not anymore,' she whispered in the ancient dialect of his people. Prussia's attempts to smirk fell flat as he continued to stare at the hoar-frosted trees ahead. Slipping an arm around his shoulders, Hungary drew Prussia near. To her surprise and relief, the old nation did not resist her touch. 'He's here you know, in spirit,' she added, uncertain of the truth behind her words. The former Mygar nation knew it was what he wanted, and needed, to hear so she continued. 'I know he's very proud of you, for what you've done. For what you are doing.' Prussia remained silent, but she could feel his shoulders, once so tense relax a little, as a shaky sigh escaped his lips.

'He would have liked you. I mean if things had been different-' Prussia briefly paused, 'I know he would have really liked you.'

Hungary sadly smiled to his words. 'I wish I could have met him properly.'


	6. Night Squall

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Squall - Balmorhea <strong>

Snow covered the gardens, while the naked trees stood like silent guardians gently swaying in the wind. The night sky was clear and heavy with the weight of the moon and stars. The scent of ice and cold tickled her nose, causing Hungary to smile as she breathed deeply of the fresh air.

Nearby, Prussia hovered over a small bush a blanket in hand. She did not ask what he was doing, as his intent was clear. For all his pomp and stance, Gilbert was a good man, a pure soul who still believed in the old ways.

Approaching his side, Elizaveta watched as he gently wrapped the blanket around the small nest of shivering gilbirds huddled together in an attempt to keep warm from the chill. 'You guys shouldn't be out here, but you don't deserved be trapped inside either,' he softly explained to the birds. 'So we'll just have to compromise now won't we?'

Softly humming a tune from the days of his youth, Prussia finished tucking in the little gilbirds before rising to his feet. Turning to face Hungary, he spoke. 'Its getting cold we should return.'

Hungary simply nodded in agreement. For the first time she understood just why she loved him.


	7. Stop Payment

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop Payment - No, Really<strong>

Autumn had always been Prussia's favourite season. He enjoyed the way the leaves would turn different shades of yellow, orange, and red, as though the world entire were alight with fire. Even the ugly wall that separated him from West did not seem quite so hostile, or so oppressing when the colours of fall filled his home.

'These are for you. I thought you might like them for your collection,' Hungary's voice drew him out of his reverie. Prussia almost told her to _piss off,_ when she offered him a collage of autumn flowers and the cats tails. It was difficult to ignore their beauty, much less resist the gift offered. Eagerly, he snapped the blooms from her hands, before attempting to pretend like he did not care. Hungary knew better, and simply rolled her eyes, to his forced mockery.

Hungary always knew what he needed, and when he needed it most. How she knew, Gilbert could not say, he also knew better than to ask why.


	8. The Girl With Sunshine in her Hair

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl with the Sun in her Hair - John Barry<strong>

Teutonic Knights never noticed how beautiful Hungary was, until the she placed his_ peace offering_ into her hair. His world stood still as for the first time in his young life Teutonic Knights truly saw the former Magyr nation. Hungary was strong, powerful, and God help him, beautiful to a fault.

Shamelessly, he stared at her unable to formulate the words that could possibly describe what it was that he felt. The Teutonic nation never did decipher his feelings for almost as soon as the discovery was made it was forgotten. For Hungary hit him square in the face with blunt side of her blade, causing his world to fade to black.


	9. Keep The Streets Empty

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the Streets Empty ~ Fever Ray<strong>

Prussia felt a chill run down his spine as he watched his brother and Austria speaking with Germany's soon to be boss. He did not need to ask what they were discussing; truthfully, it would not have mattered even if he had. The way they spoke of him, it were as though he was but a non-entity.

The marriage between old Prussia, and new Germany was certain to win over the masses they ascertained. In the past, Prussia had no qualms about joining forces with his younger brother. The two of them had been a force to reckon with; one that made the world tremble at their command. Now the idea of such a union felt entirely wrong.

The strange gleam Prussia saw in Germany's eyes when he spoke of his mentor set him edge. Truthfully, the swiftness at which Germany had fallen under the strange man's spell was equally disconcerting. Ultimately, what worried (and horrified) Prussia most, was the way Germany spoke about some of his own children as though they were filth, or_ sub-human_ as he once called them.

Across the table, Prussia eyes met Hungary's own. He knew by the troubled look on her features that she was having similar thoughts about Austria. None of this was right, yet neither was in any position to dispute it. It were as though their voices had been silenced overnight. Here Germany, Austria and their respective bosses spoke of Prussia's future as though he were not even there.

Prussia's heart sank, as his brother agreed wholeheartedly with his mentor's idea of their political _marriage._The elder nation had foolishly placed his faith in his little brother, believing that he of all countries would defend his rights. As the last of the details were worked out, and the papers were all signed, a strange weariness that sank deep into Prussia's bones. In that moment, he felt every bit his age.

His own brother had betrayed him, and the world would applaud him for it.


	10. Apathy

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Apathy - Elizabeth and Catpult<strong>

Hungary left the meeting in stunned silence. She had heard the old tales of nations fading away, or worse being murdered by another nation. It was nothing compared to witnessing it personally, and by the hand of a nation's brother no less. As much as Hungary hated Prussia, deep down she knew she would never have desired such a fate upon him. The old nation was a worthy adversary, one deserving of a proper death, the sort a nation gave to one another on the battlefield, filled with grudging respect and perhaps even a little admiration.

It had been so callous, so casual, as though these mortals were speaking of the weather, instead of the demise of a once proud and feared nation. Prussia's voice once so strong, had since fallen silent as they ignored his every word. Not even his own little brother Germany, bothered to defend him against his new leader.

Chatting amongst themselves the leaders and their respective nations shook hands and chuckled passing their congratulations to Prussia's soon-to-be new boss. If any saw Prussia's silent departure, they did not show it. To the world, the meeting was considered a marriage, but Hungary knew the truth, it was a funeral.


	11. Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss with a Fist - Florence and The Machine<strong>

Hungary's fist slammed square into Prussia's jaw sending the young nation flying back from the force of her attack. With a snort and a smirk, he jumped back to his feet. Returning the favour, he caught Hungary in the mouth. The former Magyr simply laughed in reply, as she pounced him causing them both to tumble onto the ground. With limbs entangled, and their weapons long lost, they fought hard to gain dominance in a battle neither really wanted to end.

When their exhaustion left them incapable of fighting further, they collapsed into a deep sleep. With Prussia draped over her lap, Hungary's head rested neatly in her arms over the _pillow_ that was Gilbert's back. They were a sight to be seen to any and all who stumbled upon them.

When they awoke, their pointless battle continued on. Victory was not for the weak.


	12. The Funeral

**Author's Notes:**A collection of drabbles/ficlets exploring Alice's history, her relationship with Alan and the darkness that threatens to destroy all she loves.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Funeral - Band of Horses<strong>

Hungary did not need too look far to find Prussia. He was in the old gardens that decorated his home, the very gardens that his mentor Fredrick the Great, once tended to and cared for. With his neatly placed behind his back Prussia stood stiff, the soldier's stance, staring ahead to the distance. Silently, Hungary approached unable to find the words that could possibly comfort her friend. What could she say?

'West betrayed me. My own brother betrayed me.' Prussia spoke the words that weighed on both of their minds. 'What do I do now?' he continued. 'Where does a nation go when their hands are tied, their tongue is silenced, and their very home has been torn from under their feet?'

Hungary slipped her calloused fingers into his hand, and gave it a squeeze, as she spoke the only words of wisdom she could give. 'You turn to the future, and you make it your present.'


	13. Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Your hand in mine ~ Explosions in the Sky<strong>

When Hungary found her childhood friend after the war, he was a prisoner trapped in one of the many death camps. Skeletal, and weak, the proud nation was more dead, than alive. Even in this state, all that mattered to Prussia was the many innocent lives who were trapped in this hell along side him.

This was the great legacy her former husband, and Prussia's brother so often spoke of. The realization had been horrifying and crippling to comprehend. It was nothing compared to experiencing it first hand, to witness the consequences of her naivety, ignorance, and fear.

'We need to stop Russia before he takes West,' Prussia softly said, once they were alone. Hungary had a few words of her own pertaining to Germany's future, the sort unbecoming of a lady. Her age-old friend simply snorted in reply, as he shook his head.

'We are all guilty of this sin, Liz.

'It will not do to dwell on the past. Focus on the future isn't that what you always used to say?' Prussia said, his voice weak and raspy from lack of use. 'They need us now just as they needed us then. The things we do for family right?'

Hungary knew he was right, but it did not make things any easier. Germany and Austria had instigated so many of these crimes, surely they were more responsible for them as well. As hard as it was to admit, she knew that Prussia was right. The blood of innocents were on all of their hands.

She also knew (as Prussia did) that Austria and Germany would both break under Russia's soviet rule. Despite their proud boasts, neither nation was the seasoned warriors that Hungary and Prussia were. The former Mygar, and Teutonic Knights were accustomed to hardships, as both nations had been bred for a life of struggle. So what was one more challenge, in the face of so many?

Perhaps Gilbert was right, it was time to put the past behind and focus on the future. What did not break them would only make them stronger. Perhaps through this trial they would finally find the redemption they both so desperately sought. 'I guess it's just you and I against the world,' she softly replied as a sad smile graced her worn features.

Meeting her troubled gaze, the elder nation gave a forced smirk, 'Wouldn't have it any other way.'


	14. Who's Going to Ride your wild horses

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's going to ride your wild horses - U2<strong>

Teutonic Knights watched from a distance as Hungary ran about the beach with her stick sword in her hand. The sound of her laughter as she chased seagulls seemed to carry the weight of an unspoken promise. Hungary still believed herself to be a boy, but Teutonic Knights knew the truth, and he could no longer ignore it. He was not one who cared for the shallow ideals of feminine beauty, in his mind only the weak bothered with such empty nonsense, yet he could not look away.

Hungary's hair was longer now, and loosed from its ponytail. The flower he had given her still remained firmly caught in her chestnut locks, in spite of the wind and her boisterous movements. While a mischievous smile played on her lips as she pretended to attack the gulls who sought to pick away at the beached clams. In that moment Teutonic Knights understood why men went to such great lengths to win the affections of a fair maiden. It was also about then he realized the true weight of such temptations.

'Come on Teutonic Knight what are you waiting for? Let's hunt! Or are you scared the gulls going to poop on you like last time?' Hungary challenged, with a laugh. Denying her accusations, Teutonic Knights promptly drew his own wooden sword and chased after her. The memory of her beauty, and the strange feelings it evoked were soon forgotten. It would be many years before he would be reminded of them again.


	15. Not in Love

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not In Love - Platinum Blonde<strong>

Prussia told himself that he did not care that Hungary had fallen for Austria. He could care less that Austria had gone out of his way to bring his best friend, and enemy, into his home. Nor did he care (or so he told himself) that his fiery warrior friend had turned into another boring girl who fancied dresses and looking pretty.

Prussia was also too awesome for tears. The water that spilled down his face was nothing more than leaking ducts brought on by dust, or perhaps it was the rain that had yet to fall from the sky. The empty bottles of cheap wine, the damaged furniture, and the now cold water of his grand tub had no connection whatsoever to the news of Hungary's engagement to his life-long nemesis Austria.

So what they were getting married, she was Austria's problem now. If she wanted to play pretend, then who was he to stop her? Prussia was too awesome for petty emotions like love, certainly not with the likes of Hungary, so why did it hurt so bad?


	16. With or Without You

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>With or Without You - U2<strong>

When Hungary first walked into his life Prussia, then Teutonic Knights, had wanted nothing to do with her. She was a nuisance he could not get rid of soon enough. After many years of battles, and wars fought, his favourite enemy had walked out of his world and into Austria's home.

_You never really know what you have until its gone_, Old Fritz would have said had he been there that fateful day. Though his mentor and old friend had long since gone to heaven his wisdom continued to haunt him.

Alone with his thoughts, Prussia was reminded of how often he had pushed her away. So many opportunities he had wasted in the name of confusion. So many chances lost for fear of breaking the vows he had sworn to uphold so many years ago.

Now Hungary was gone, and with it the temptation of her presence. He should have been overjoyed, yet all he felt was emptiness. It were as though the best parts of him had died the moment she was sworn to Austria.

Sinking deep within the warm waters of his bathtub, Prussia ignored the sting of his tear stained eyes. Just as he ignored the disaster that had once been his pristine house. The copious amounts of alcohol consumed was finally numbing his senses, he hoped this time it would be enough to permit him sleep.

Prussia was too awesome for someone as _uncool_ as Hungary, or so he reminded himself as he drunkenly stumbled out of his tub; the pained reflection he saw in his mirror said otherwise. Infuriated and shamed by the sight Prussia hissed a curse, as he slammed a fist into the reflection, causing the painted glass to shatter all over the marbled floor. Staggering off naked to his bedchambers, Prussia did not bother to look back.

Pain is only real, if acknowledged.


	17. Remember Me as a Time of Day

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember me as a time of day - Explosions in the sky<strong>

Clad in a dress, and wearing a maid's apron, Hungary went about her duties seemingly unaware of all that she had lost to Austria. It broke Prussia's heart to see what had become of his powerful, if not annoying friend. Hungary claimed that she loved Austria, but Gilbert knew better. It was not love she felt, but the slothful sense of peace that came with being under the sway of another nation. Never had Prussia hated Austria more than he did now.

'Lose the girly clothes and come hunt with me! It will be fun, just like the old days!' Prussia challenged when he could no longer remain silent. Hungary gave him a sharp look, and for a brief moment the elder nation saw the fire and passion he had so desperately missed. As soon as he saw it in her eyes it was gone, lost to a look of annoyance, and a falsified sense of snobbery.

'I don't do that anymore,' Hungary said through gritted teeth. Prussia knew better, and he poked out his tongue in reply. 'Screw that Austrian flake and be yourself for once!' Glancing over her shoulder Hungary breathed a soft sigh before returning Prussia's gaze. Setting aside her broom she gave a quick smirk before tossing off the apron.

'Fine. But you have to promise not to tell no one.'

A promise made, was a promise kept. It was not the first secret they shared and in that instant Prussia knew it would not be their last. Perhaps there was hope for Hungary yet.


	18. Your Joy Is My Low

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Joy is My Low - IAMX<strong>

Prussia did what he could to put Hungary out of his mind. Her marriage to Austria was a farce, but he would be damned if she knew how he really felt about their relationship. Hungary was not important to him, and Prussia did all he could to make that apparent to her, and more importantly, to himself.

Debauchery was more his brother's, forte, but Prussia was not beneath it when he had enough beer sloshing about in his stomach. Gilbert, as his children knew him, was an attractive man who needed little encouragement for women, (and at times men) to notice him. Yet no matter how hard he tried, it could not erase the truth, no woman was, or could ever be, Hungary.

Prussia was in the arms of a mortal woman when he caught sight of her with the Austrian nation. Hungary had stopped into the bar for a pint, no, a glass of chardonnay, with her lover when Prussia noticed them laughing and talking amongst themselves. Prussia could not say what hurt more, the fact that Hungary chose the Austrian nation over him, or the fact she never smiled at him like that. Never had Gilbert seen her so content, or at peace before, and that hurt too.

The mortal woman he held continued to nip at his throat as she whispered words meant to entice him. In another time, another place, the warrior nation would have eagerly accepted the attention; he was awesome enough for it after all. Yet all he felt was self-disgust and shame. Pushing the bar wench aside, Prussia staggered to his feet before proceeding to stumble out the door.

The night was young, and there were other bars, ones with better prospects than this one. Even in his inebriated state, Gilbert knew that no one could ever match the fiery Elizibeta, it did not stop him from trying.


	19. All Comes Out in the Wash

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>All comes out in the Wash - Thornley<strong>

'The divorce papers have been signed. Austria and I have officially gone our separate ways.'

The statement should not have come as a surprise to Prussia. Things between Hungary, and his nemesis Austria, had been difficult for some time. Even so, hearing the words left him both winded and oddly elated. Hungary, though clearly saddened by the situation was hardly the heartbroken sobbing mess Prussia had envisioned. In her eyes he saw only relief and a sense of peace, he had not witnessed in many years.

'The time has come to let go of the past, and look towards the future,' she quietly said. The hint of a smile that graced her lips held an unspoken promise only their hearts could fathom.

As always Old Fritz was right. In the end, it was the little things that mattered most in this world.


	20. Love Loss

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Loss - Two Steps from Hell<strong>

Hungary did not look back as she charged towards Russia with her guns blazing. She no longer cared what became of her, only that her children would be spared. The nation knew she did not stand a chance against the behemoth but it did not stop her from trying.

Just as Russia was about to demolish the war weary Hungary, another stepped between them with his blade drawn and a gun aimed at her enemy's head. Initially, she believed it had been Austria who had come to her aid. As a loud string of curses filled the air, Hungary promptly realized it had been none other than Prussia who had just saved her life.


	21. Jupiter Crash

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jupiter Crash - The Cure<strong>

****The expression _all good things come to an end,_was a fact Hungary knew that better than most. Things had become strained to the breaking point with Austria. Try as she might, even she could not deny that their relationship was at an end. In spite of the dissolving of their marriage their relationship had remained strong, at least till the second war. Now friendship was the preferred stance between them, but it did not stop Hungary from wishing for the days of old, when the passion Austria felt for her was mirrored only by his passion for his music.

The end of their relationship came swiftly and without compromise. Russia's reign over her home had rendered her_ tainted_ by Austria's standards and he was quick to cut off all ties with her. Though it hurt, Hungary could not help but laugh to the accusation, as if she ever had a choice in the matter. Deep down, she knew it was Austria's attempt to give her a way out, and for that she was grateful. They parted ways without a word exchanged between them.

A day later, and it was Gilbert's house that Hungary found herself wandering into. Prussia never did bother locking his doors, and she never could be bothered to knock. Stealing a mug from his kitchen, Hungary made herself a hot cup of fresh java, while she waited for him to wake up. Even after so many years his house still felt like home.


	22. Give Me Heart

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me Heart - Susie Suh<strong>

Prussia could not remember the last time he saw Hungary smile. Under the Soviet Union's rule, the ancient nation had forgotten all she once knew, and loved. In her eyes, Prussia saw an emptiness he had never witnessed in her before. The seasons came and went and the years passed, as together they grew, both as friends, and as allies.

It had been winter when Prussia knew the time had come to speak of things neither had dared to breathe. Together they walked through the wet snow, their eyes focussed on the shades of grey that filled the sky. That winter had been a particularly fierce one, robbing the land of much of its wildlife.

Yet as they traveled through the old park they so often visited, Prussia caught sight of something entirely unexpected. In the midst of greys, whites, and the over shadowing black, he saw a bright and beautiful orange flower. It was Hungary's favourite bloom; the very same type of flower that had been his peace offering years ago. With a gentle smile, he took her hand and drew her gaze towards it.

For a moment she did not respond, as her empty eyes stared at it with indifference. Not about to give up without a fight, Prussia softly spoke of their adventures, reminding her of a time when the flower held a special meaning for her. If his words had any effect he could not say, but as they continued their walk Gilbert thought he saw a spark of life in Hungary's eyes that had not been there before. It was not much, but it was a start, and that was enough for him.


	23. I guess I'm Floating

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'm Floating - m83<strong>

The instant Hungary's lips met Prussia's own, her troubles faded away, as all that was forgotten was remembered. His mouth tasted of rich beer, wild berries, and honey, the perfect mix of bitter sweetness.

His arms slipped around her petite waist, as he drew her near. The world continued to turn, as for them time stood still.


	24. Rain

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain - The Cult<strong>

Prussia awoke to find himself in the presence of his love, and best friend, Hungary. Clad only in her briefs, and his Napoleonic overcoat, (unbuttoned but still covering her _muscles), _she straddled the unsuspecting warrior nation with ease. A smirk played on her lips, as she daintily sat his tricorne hat on top of her head, while her long chestnut hair tumbled past her shoulders. Startled, Prussia instinctively attempted to sit up, only to find himself being pushed back down by an impishly grinning Hungary.

'Liz?' he stammered in disbelief.

'Silence Prussia. Now is not the time for discussions,' she purred. Stunned, he could only stare at her in disbelief. He was torn between his desires, and the need to know that all of this was real. After so many years of day dreams, and fantasies, Gilbert could not longer be certain that this was just another vivid illusion of his mind.

Before he had a chance to question the matter further, Elivista leaned in and kissed him full on the lips with such passion that it left him breathless. Another kiss later, and it was Prussia's turn to eagerly return the favour.

If this was indeed a dream, Gilbert hoped he would never wake up from it.


	25. All I want is you

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>All I want is you - U2<strong>

The fact Hungary snored in her sleep had been a strange discovery, yet not entirely unexpected. Prussia found it oddly endearing, and strangely humbling. Her form, perfect and lithe, laid sprawled about on his bed, while his sheets remained entangled between them. It had been their first night together; it was everything Gilbert could have hoped for, and so much more.

His bedchambers once so clean and tidy was now a disaster. All over the floor laid her garments strewn about. Even his old imperial uniform (and tricorne) sat in an unceremonious heap. After tearing it off Hungary in the heat of passion, the coat had been tossed and immediately forgotten. In another time, he might have been annoyed at the mess, instead all he felt was a sense of peaceful contentment.

Gingerly Prussia reached out to touch her cheek, to remind himself that it was real, not another delusional fantasy or dream. Drawing back a strand of Hungary's hair, he gently wrapped it neatly around her ear all the while smiling to himself.

Prussia had gained and lost so much over the course of his life time, yet it was all worth it if only for this moment. He had loved her for so long that he had all but given up the chance that any of his feelings would be returned. Yet here in his arms, his best friend and beloved slept soundly; a hint of a smile on her lips and her body wrapped about in his sheets, while her arm remained haphazardly tossed across his waist.

As much as he wanted to remember this moment, Prussia felt his eyes growing heavy. It would not be long before he too would soon fall back asleep. Tightening his embrace around Hungary's perfect form, the elder nation breathed a sigh and softly whispered the words he could never say, had she been awake. His rest was without dreams, but it did not matter for no fantasy could ever compare to reality.


	26. Scared

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Scared - Tragically Hip<strong>

They were two old souls as West would say. Looking back on their long lives, Prussia could not disagree. He was dying a slow death, and even Hungary could not deny it, not anymore. Prussia did not mind, he was an old nation one that had lived well beyond his years. He did not fear death, truthfully he never had, but it was Hungary that he feared for.

What would become of her in his absence? She was a strong nation, powerful, passionate and entirely divided. She was his queen, his angel and his beloved. Hungary was also the only person he knew he could fully trust, the only one who had stood by his side throughout it all. Not even West could claim that title. Now in his twilight years Prussia understood that Hungary felt the same of him, and that troubled him more than he cared to admit.

Hungary's hand calloused, and warm slipped into his own fingers drawing his thoughts back to the present. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she kissed his cheek and teased him for being so lost to his memories. The future had become the past, and the present too would soon slip away. Yet the moment was still his own, and Prussia would be damned if he let it slip through his fingers too. Wrapping an arm around Hungary petite waist, he impishly grinned and kissed her full on the lips. His lover eagerly responded, before guiding him back to their small flat in the realms of her home.

Prussia might be dying, but he still had some life in his bones yet.


	27. September

**Author's Note:** These collection of tales was meant to be part of a song meme which I presume most are familiar with. None of these fics were meant to be historically accurate, although historical events have influenced some of the drabbles written.

I'm neither a professional writer, nor an English literature professor, so go easy on me. I assure you any and all mistakes be it grammar/spelling or otherwise are not intentional.

As always this fandom does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>September - Daughtry<strong>

Prussia passed away at the height of the autumn season. Hungary knew this was when he wanted to depart; it did not make the parting of ways any easier. All the other nations believed Prussia would breathe his last breath with the rising warmth of spring season. Elizibeta knew better, Gilbert was not a man who ever followed the rules.

The elder nation stood before his tombstone her hands tightly holding onto a bouquet of autumn blooms and cattails. All around her the wind rustled through dying leaves, as the sun began to set in the sky. Closing her eyes, Hungary breathed in the cool air of coming winter, and the warm scent of burning leaves. Unshed tears collected beneath her eyelids, and she swiftly blinked them away.

If she listened closely, Hungary was certain she would be able to hear the sound of Prussia's voice in the breeze, playfully teasing her for being so emotional. Ironic, given that he was far more prone to tears than she had ever been. With a heavy sigh, Hungary placed the flowers on the simple, yet elegant marker. All her life she had longed for the day when he would stop teasing her. Now that he was gone, Elizibeta found herself longing for those days when he used to tease her at every turn.

As difficult as it was Hungary knew that dwelling on the past would do her little good, so the ancient nation left as she always did, never to look back, until the sun rose again.

The End...For now...


End file.
